American Tail Tony's Tragedy
by Jedirevan89
Summary: O k this story happens after Fivel Goes West. Tony and Bridget are married and they just had a daughter, but something happens that takes away Tony's family and freedom, and forcing him to try to fight for his freedom back, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Just in case your wondering this story happens after the last American Tail movie. If you look closley in Fivel goes west you will see Tony and Bridget with a child. **

Tony Toponi sat in a little corner of his cage rethinking the events that had happened yesterday.

"How could this happen to me?" he kept asking himself over and over again "How?"

Suddenly he heard a loud tap on his cage, he knew what it was and he didn't even want to look up but did any way.

"Hey Bernard!" Came a Luke's voice." I have some food for you." and he threw down a peice of hard stale bread that landed hard on Tony and broke into nothing but crumbs. Tony shook the crumbs off of him and moved to the other side of the cage.

"What are you not hungry?"he laughed" than maybe you can become food for my cat!"

and with that he closed the lid and walked out of the room. Tony watched him leave and than stared out the window watching the sunset. He was in so much pain and his feet burned from all the abusehe obtained that he couldn't walk, he just layed there in pain trying not to scream or cry............

His last thought before he drifted off into sleep was why?

24 hours earlier Yesterday morning

He and Bridget had been married a little over 3 years and they had just had their first child.

Tony and Bridget were laying in bed waking up from the night's sleep, when suddenly the room began to rumble and things started to fall off the wall and onto the floor.

both mice sat straight up in bed

"Oh no the baby!" said Bridget worridlely

Bridget jumped out of bed still in her pjamies and grabed some clothes that were on the floor and got dresed while running to the baby's room. Tony had jumped out of bed and chased after his wife still getting dressed .

When they got there Bridget saw a huge cats eye that was staring back at her.

"TONY!" she screamed "the cats are back!"

"We need to get out of here!" Tony shouted

she grabbed the baby and grabbed Tony's hand and ran out of the room

They started heading for the front door but, before they reached the front door it caught on fire and the house quickly blew up in flames

"We need to get out of here!" Tony shouted again

He quickly looked for a quick way out of their burning house.

Tony ran back to the bedroom, there was an window there where they could climb out of.

outside mice were running into people's homes or nearby buildings.

"Come on !" he grabbed Bridget by the hand and she held the baby in the other. and started heading for the nearest house when a shadow fell on them. Bridget looked back to see a cat on them about to pounce . claws out, teeth and drool

. "Tony look out!"

she saw a nearby hole in the wall and yanked Tony in the hole then the cat fell face first in the dirt and then got up and tried to chase them again then they ran deep in the hole while the cat was still trying to claw at them.

" Hey are you guys okay? Tony asked

" Ya I'm.....I'm fine really" she answerd

" Hey I"m going to find us some breakfast " Tony said

" I"m coming with you !" Bridget argued

" No! stay here!" Tony objected

" No, I"m coming with you ! "

Tony looked at her and grabbed her hand

" Look, I know your scared, but what about the baby?" he asked

Bridget had some extra blankets on her and bent down on the ground and made a small bed for the baby and put her in the blankets

" Well only be gone for a minute Tony " she said

" Okay" Tony sighed," but i still don"t think its a good idea "

both mice crept to a small hole in the wall and and peeked out.

outside they saw people eating breakfast.

Tony looked around hoping some bread or something would have fell on the floor, luckily there was some bread that had fallen on the floor

He looked back at Bridget "Theres some bread that fell on the floor next to the counter ." he told her

Tony grabed her hand aand both mice carefully crept along the wall to where the bread was, but just as he reached for the bread so did a lady.

She picked it up and took one look at the mice and screamed and dropped the bread

"KILL THEM!!!!!" she screamed as the rest of the family had now come to investigate what happened

"RUN!!!!" Tony shouted

The ran for the mouse hole but just as Tony had almost reached the mousehole something metal like a bucket fell on him and captured him.

"NO!!!" he screammed and started banging on the walls

"BRIDGET RUN!!!!!" he shouted

Tony tried to get out of there to get to Bridget and his daughter but couldn't

"RUN DON"T STOP!!!" he kept shouted though he didn't know if Bridget could hear him because of the bucket and the lady kept screaming and than he heard a gunshot and than.................

nothing

"NO!!" BRIDGET!!!" NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Well at least we got that mouse!" came a lady's voice

"hey mom, I caught the other one!" came a boy's voice

"Honey, go kill it." came the mother's voice

"AWWWWW mom, can't i keep him?" he asked "I promise I'll take care of him."

"I said no, now go get rid of the thing!" she said

"Ok."

The boy slid a newspaper under the bucket and than picked it up and turned it over so he could look at Tony.

The boy than walked outside and contiued on a sidewalk till he got to a shed.

Inside it was dark with the sunlight seeping through the cracks in the walls

"Hey Luke, guess what I caught." the boy said

"What?" came his brother's voice

"I caught a mnouse." he said " And I"m going to keep him."

"And what about mom?" Luke asked

"Please keep it a secret?" he said " we can keep him out here in the shed."

"Michael." Luke said "What if mom finds out?"

"Aw come on she's not going to find out, she wants me to kill him." Mike said

"Ok, we can put him in a glass jar." Luke said and grabed one than was behind him on the table. Mike picked up Tony and threw him in the jar and put the lid on real tight. and than drilled some air holes in the lid

"So what are we going to name him?" Luke asked

"I don't know." Mike said

"Uh, how about Fred?" Luke said

"Fred?" Mike asked as he looked at his brother

"Uh, Bernard?" Luke tried again

"Bernard?" Mike asked "How about Bob?"

"NO! I LIKE THE NAME BERNARD!!!!" Luke wined

"Ok, Ok, Bernard it is!" Mike said " Seesh."

"So......what are we going to do with him?" Luke asked

"I don't know." was the answer

"Hey I know," Luke said "

Luke saw a candle on the table and lit it and than stuck the jar over the fire, burning Tony's feet.

Tony moved to the other side of the jar

"Hey stop that!" ordered Luke

TOny's feet burned and the fur on them singed off. Than Luke held the jar where the lid only touched the flame and Tony couldn't get away from it.

TOny feet burned more than ever and he triued to climb the walls. Luke and Mike just laughed at Tony's expense.

Mike had looked over towards the house and saw their mother comming towards the shed.

"Hey Luke, Mom's comming quick hide Bernard!" he said

Luke put the jar on the table and than stood in front of it

"She's going to see that!" Mike shouted

"Than what are we going to do?" he wined

"Theres a bucket of water over there under the table." Mike said

"Put him in there!" Mike ordered

"But he'll drown!"

Mike took the jar from his brother and dropped it in the bucket.

The jar landed on its side and quickly filled with water. Tony rushed to try to stop the water.

"I can't die in here!" he thought "I just can't!"

Than the jar had turned with the lid towards the lid and Tony need air fast so he swam towards the bottom of the jar and found an airhole and took a deep breath. He had to get out of here and fast.

Back up top

Mike and luke had pulled up chairs to the table and had found a game to "play".

"Hey you two," the mother said " did you get rid of that mouse?" she asked

"Yea, mom" Luke said

"Well good." she said " you two have fun with your game." she said and than walked away

Tony

The water had rushed in and filled the whole jar. Tony had tried to swim to the top and turn the lid

"Damn!" he thought " No luck"

He kept trying " I can't die!"

He than felt himself passing out "No if i pass out i'll drown!" he thought

Back up top

"Oh boy that was close!" Mike said as he reached in the bucket and pulled out the jar and drained the water out of it.

"Are you ok, little guy? he asked

Tony was gasping for air and just laying on the floor of the jar.

"Stupid kids." he thought

"Hes ok," Luke said and than took the jar from his brother and put it on the table.

"Hey I'll go get some food." Mike said and than left

Luke picked the jar up and looked at Tony laying on the floor still recovering from his "near drowing"

"AWW, your cold." Luke said "Here I'll warm you up."

He lit the candle again and than held the jar over the flame to where Tony was and again Tony had to start jumping and moving around to avoid the flame.

"Hey, stop that!" Luke ordered

Luke than took the jar and violently shook it up and down making Tony hit both the lid and the bottom ....... hard almost to the point of unconcieness and than Luke stopped

"See what happens when I get mad." Luke said than he saw Mike walk through the door

"Hey it's time for dinner." he said

"Ok"

He set the jar down on the table and than went to go eat.

Tony layed on the floor holding his head to see if he was bleeding and than he looked at his hand and saw blood and than saw nothing.

NEXT DAY SUNSET........................................

Tony Toponi sat in a little corner of his cage rethinking the events that had happened yesterday.

"How could this happen to me?" he kept asking himself over and over again "How?"

Suddenly he heard a loud tap on his cage, he knew what it was and he didn't even want to look up but did any way.

"Hey Bernard!" Came a Luke's voice." I have some food for you." and he threw down a peice of hard stale bread that landed hard on Tony and broke into nothing but crumbs. Tony shook the crumbs off of him and moved to the other side of the cage.

"What are you not hungry?" the he laughed" than maybe you can become food for my cat!"

and with that he closed the lid and walked out of the room. Tony watched him leave and than stared out the window watching the sunset. He was in so much pain and his feet burned from all the abuse he couldn't walk, he just layed there in pain trying not to scream or cry............

His last thought before he drifted off into sleep was why?

**10 YEARS 4 MONTHS AND 12 DAYS LATER................**

Tony landed face first onto the floor of his cage. He landed with a loud thud, he just layed there, hoping.......the shooting pain that ran through his body would cease.

No, it just lingered there. Tony tried to get up and move to one side of the wall. To him it had been a long 10 years where he had lost his freedom to be a pet, his wife and daughter.

Plus this morning he had been thrown around by Mike and Luke, in his cage. The first snow had fallen for the year and "they" thought it would be "fun" if they tossed Tony around and............

He leaned his head agaist the glass, he just wanted to lay there he was in too much pain to do anything. He was almost asleep when he heard Luke and.....somebody else come into the shed.

"Hey Bernard, this is my friend Ryan." Luke said

"So what do you want to do?" Luke asked

"I don't know?" was the only answer

"We can play catch." Luke said as he held up Tony's cage

"Ok"

Both boys ran outside and started throwing Tony around. Each time that somebody would catch the jar Tony would hit his head only causing more and more pain.

Luke had caught the jar this time and told Ryan to go out a little further by the street. He threw the jar as hard as he can and it soared over Ryan's head and into the street into a melting snowbank with water running into the sewar.

"Get it!" Luke said

Ryan ran to get the jar but accidently kicked it making it go down the street and into the sewer

The jar fell down into the dark murky water and was washed away by the currnent.

Tony had to break out of the jar or else drown. He forced himself to move and he tried to turn the lid with water rushing in the lid, quickly filling up the jar. and than the jar went under water and was moving to fast for Tony to fight the current.

Finnally the jar hit a gate making the jar bust and freeing Tony. He tried to get up on the curb but the current kept him from doing so.  
He went through the gate and finnally a wave threw him on the curb, where Tony crawled over away from the sewage and near the wall .

He coughed and than felt hands on his arms that led him over to the wall away from the river.

"Tony?" came a voice

He looked up to find three shadowy figures looking down at him.

"Tony?" it called again

Tony couldn't see who it was

Next thing he knew his head hit the pavement and than blackness..........................................................


	2. Chapter 2

Tony leaned his head against the cold glass hoping it would numb the screaming pain that was shooting through his body…..no it just lingered there. Almost like it was laughing at him because there was nothing he could do. He was almost asleep when he heard Luke and Mike walk in talking amongst themselves.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked

Mike sighed "I don't know." He said but then looked at the jar that Tony was in and walked over to the table and picked up the jar and tossed it from one hand to the other

"Hey I just had a thought." He said thinking out loud

"Oh yea?" Luke asked "What's your thought?"

"Well you know how mom won't let us have a cat?" he asked

"Yea, so what?" Luke answered

"And you know how a lot of cats hang around outback near the fish markets near the alley?" Mike asked

"Yea, what your saying that we should go over there and try to catch one?" he asked

"Yea and we can use Bernard as bait." Mike said

"But the cats will eat him!" Luke explained

Mike looked over at a nearby table and grabbed some string and tied it around Tony's waist and then dropped Tony. Tony covered his eyes and waited for the pain to come but then Mike yanked the string up and caught Tony in his hands.

"You see Luke we can dangle Tony on this string and wait for a cat to come and then yank him up and then grab the cat." He explained

"Oh…….well what if the string comes loose and it eats Bernard?" he asked worriedly

"Why do you think I tested it first?" Mike asked as he again dropped Tony and then pulled the string up again as if he had a yoyo.

"Ok." Mike said as he started heading towards the door "I'll go by myself if your too scared to go." He said

"WAIT! FOR ME!!!!!!"Luke shouted as he came running

AT THE FISH MARKET………………………..

Both of the boys waited and watched over the fence at all the cats waiting for just a scrap of fish to fall from one of the carts

"Ok we dangle Bernard over the fence and wait for one to spot him." Mike said as he dropped Tony over the fence. He hit the ground with a thud. He got up and brushed himself off and than froze as one of the cats was walking by. He tried to be as quiet and still. He wasn't going to be dinner for a hungry alley cat. He had had plenty of encounters with cats when he was little in Italy. He tried to be quiet but he did have a chance to get this rope off of him and run for it. He picked at the string but then he heard a growl. He looked up just in time to see a cat pounce on him with his claws out. He was yanked up just in time and caught in Mike's hand and Luke tried to grab the cat but didn't have any luck.

"Man!" Luke said "Let's try that again."

"Ok" Mike dropped Tony again but the cat was watching and waiting.

Mike dropped Tony and just as he was about to reach the ground the cat jumped up and the last thing Tony saw was a dark………wet……..mouth……….and teeth…………………..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Tony screamed as he woke up and sat up in bed still shaking from the dream. He gasped for air and then looked around. He was in a room with the only light that was coming in was through the cracks in the wall. It smelled musty and dirty.

"How did I get here?" he thought

He tried to get up but the all the pain from his injuries wouldn't let him, so he laid back down in bed. He looked his injuries over. Someone had bandaged him up. The only question was who. He looked up just as he saw the door opening and two mice walked in.

"About time you woke up." Said one of them

"Who are you?" Tony asked

"Tony it's me." He said as he came closer

"Wait……who?" Tony asked

"It's Philly." He said

Tony gave him a weird look "Philly?" he asked and than suddenly he remembered "FIVEL?!" he asked

"He you remembered!" he said as he came over to the bed

"Where have you been for the past 10 years we missed you?' he asked

Tony looked down at his injuries "It's………it's better if you don't know that. " was the only reply

"Why?" Fivel asked "the only thing was that I know that you were in pain and you were hurt."

Tony sighed "You don't miss a thing." He said

"Tony really where were you?" Fivel asked "After all the cats disappeared we searched everywhere for you." Fivel said

"I told you it would be better if you didn't know." Tony said "It's not something I want to go through or remember, ok?" he asked

"Fine." Fivel sighed

Tony looked over at the other mouse standing next to Philly

"Who's your friend?" he asked

Fivel looked over at her "Oh this is Alicia." He said "Her mother and her live with my family and me." He said

"Why?" he asked

"Because my mother is dying." Alicia said

"I'm sorry." Tony said "where's your father?" he asked

Alicia looks away " He's dead, he died when I was just a couple days old." She said

"I'm sorry do you know anything about him." Tony asked

"Only from what the Mousekewetz and my mom and Fivel tells me." She answered

"Ok" tony said

"Tony looked at his friend. "what was his name?"

"I forgot." Fivel said as he looked at the ground."

"Anyway what were you doing in the sewer?" fivel asked

"I think that I should ask you the same question." Tony responded

Fivel sighed "Well……the cats came back…….again……...and………we lost…….our family." Fivel tried to explain

"We were hiding in the sewer and that's when we found you." Fivel said

"Well we have to find your family." Tony said

"Well you can't go anywhere until your injuries heal." Alicia said

"What about the cats?" Tony asked

"Well tiger is standing watch outside, plus we are in an old house where the cats can't get us." Alicia asked "I know where all the cat's hideouts are." "So yea, I'm pretty street smart." She informed

"Ok fine." Tony said

"We should let you get some sleep." Fivel said as he started walking towards the door with Alicia following him

"night Tony." He said

He and Alicia walked towards the kitchen

"So when do you think that we should tell him?" Alicia asked

"Tell him what?" fivel asked

"Well you know about him being………………….." she asked

"Being what?" he asked

"FIVEL!!!" she whined as she hit his arm

"Well what should we tell him?" he asked

"About him being……" she trailed off again

"Being wh-…….oh." Fivel said

"I-I….think that your mom should tell him that." He said


	3. chapter 3

American Tail ch 3

"I THINK THAT WE SHOULD BE GOING THIS WAY!" Alicia shouted

"NO, the city should be our best bet to get away from the cats and we would find our families faster!" Fivel fought back

"Yea, only if you want to be a snack for the cats!" Alicia shouted

"No, we would only be a snack if we went into the sewars." Fivel said

"WOULD NOT!"

"wOULD TOO!

"wOULD NOT "

"WOULD TOO!"

"I'm five years older!" Fivel fought "So you have to listen to me and do what I say!"

"Do not!" was the only answer

Tony woke up listening to the argument and thought now would be a good time to break up the fight. He got up out of bed and sat on the bed for a second, yawned and stretched. Over the past couple weeks he had healed enough to where he could walk without diffuctily, but he was still in a little bit of pain that would come and go.

"WE ARE GOING THIS WAY!" Fivel shouted

"No LETS GO THROUGH THE SEWARS!" Alicia shouted

"HEY!" i'D ASK WHY YOU GUYES ARE FIGHTING BUT I THINK I'VE HEARD ENOUGH TO KNOW!!!!" Tony shouted as he stood at his bedrom door

Both mice looked back at Tony

"WEll what IS the best way to get out of here?" he asked as he walked up to the table and looked at a map.

"Well the city isn't safe, the cats have overran it." Alicia explained

"And the sewars aren't safe!" Fivel said "The cats have overran that as well."

"Well what happened?" Tony asked

Fivel sighed "Tony do you remember WarrenT. Rat?" he asked

"yea, what abou-" Tony was cut off

the ground started violently shaking and things were falling down all around them

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" tony shouted

"I THINK THE CATS ARE BACK!" Fivel shouted back

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Tony shouted

Tony grabbed both Fivel and Alicia and started running towards the door, dodging things as they ran.

Outside in the cold wet rain and snow, there were cats everywhere tearing up things and destroying nearby mouse houses

"WHERE ARE ALL THE MICE! one of the cats shouted "TEAR UP EVERYTHING, LOOK IN EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY TILL WE FIND THEM!!!!"

"Come on we have to stay out of sight!" Alicia said

The three of them started running by the house in hopes of finding somewhere safe to hide but one of the cats that was going into the house spotted them and was going to pounce on them. They all split off in different directions. Alicia kept running foward looking behind her to make sure the cat wasnt following her

"ALICIA LOOK OUT!!" Tony yelled

but it was too late one of the cats grabbed her and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Well well well if it isn't the last surviving member of the Toponi family." he said

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed

"Or what?" he asked

Tony just froze there "Toponi?" he asked as he looked at Fivel mad as hell

Fivel just looked at the ground and shook his head

"You know Warren has sworn to get your daddy but I think he'll be pleased to see you and he can get his revenge for you dad exposing him as a cat and sending us to Tokyo." he said as he put Alicia in a small cage and walked away.

"COME ON IT'S COLD OUT HERE!!" He shouted

"What about those two mice?" another cat asked as he pointed to Tony and Fivel

"GET THEM!" he shouted as three cats dove for Tony and Fivel

Tony grabbed Fivel and they started running back into the house. One cat was blocking the front door enterance and the other two was chasing them they turned and ran towards the street.

"Wait Tony where are we going?" Fivel screamed

"Our safest place right now would be the sewar!" tony shouted as he ran

"BUT WAIT WHAT ABOUT ALICIA!!!" Fivel shouted "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER TO THE CATS!!!"

"WELL GET HER BUT FIRST WE HAVE TO GET OURSELVES OUT OF TROUBLE!" Tony said"BEFORE WE BECOME CAT FOOD!!"

"WE CAN'T" FIVEL PROTESTED "I WON'T LEAVE HER!"

Fivel stopped running and tony started dragging him along

"Come on unless you want to be cat food!" Tony said dragging Fivel through the snow

the cats that were chasing them were inching closer and closer and they got closer one went to pounce on them but he hit an ice patch and slid crashing into fivel and tony who went sliding as well. They slid all the way down to the curb and the three of them finally stopped on the street in a pile of snow. Tony dug his way out of the snow and started looking for Fivel.

"Fivel where are you?" he shouted as he dug in several differnt places in the snow.

""I'm right here!" Fivel said as he was digging his way out of the snow

Tony gave a sigh of releif "Come on we've got to go before the cat wakes up!" Tony said as he and fivel slid off of the pile of snow and started running towards the sewar gate but just as they had reached the gate something pounced on them. The last thing Tony and Fivel saw were big large teeth closing around them..............

_**TO BE CONTINUED............................**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, I've been having problems with my computer.

Both mice braced for the impact but it never came. They looked up to nothing but total darkness.

"Where…where are we?" Fivel asked

"More importantly what happened?" Tony asked

"I'm not sure but lets not wait around to find out." Fivel said trying to find a way out.

He made his way to the front of…..whatever or wherever they were.

"Hey we're moving." fivel said

"Ok, great a cat got us and we're moving, gee what else could go wrong? " Tony asked sarcastically

"Tony, we still need to find a way out." Fivel added

"And uh…how do you plan on doing that?" Tony asked as he crossed his arms

Than suddenly the answer to the question was answered both mice felt the cat stop and both of them were thrown on the hard sidewalk.

Tony groaned and rubbed the sore spot on his head

"Hiya, Fivel, Tony! Came a voice

Both of them looked up to find Tiger.

"Tiger! Fivel shouted

"Hey, I was hoping that you guys were ok." Tiger said and than looked at Tony

"Hiya Tony, where have you been for the past 10 years?" he asked

Tony sighed "That's something I'd rather not go through again."

Tiger gave him a confused look "What do ya mean?" he asked

"Because I'd rather not talk about it, ok." Tony snapped

"Ok what happened exactly?" Tiger asked again

"Tony sighed remembering all that he's been through in the past 10 years

"Id rather not talk about it ok." Tony said

"But we've been looking for you." Fivel said " We thought you were dead ."

"Well…I wasn't but that doesn't mean that I want to talk about it!" Tony snapped "And while we're at it why don't we drop the subject and move on to another subject?" he asked

"Um…..ok…..so what do we talk about now?" the cat asked

"How about trying to get out of here and trying to get….."Fivel looked up at Tiger who was turning around and around looking for something.

uh, Tiger, what are you doing?" Fivel asked

"Um….I…um where's Alicia?" Tiger asked

The ca-.

"OH NO!" Tiger cried as big tears rolled down his cheeks and he used his tail to wipe them away.

"I'M SORRY!" he cried" I LOST HER, I'M SOO SORRY SHE WAS YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER AND I WENT AND LEFT HER TO THE CATS FOR FOOD!" Tiger cried "BRIDGETTE IS GOING TO BE SOOOO MAD AT ME!"

"Uh, Tiger?" Tony asked

"I'M SORRY!" Tiger cried

"Tiger?" Tony asked

"IM SORRY!"

"TIGER!" Tony yelled "YOU DIDN'T LEAVE HER THE CATS GRABBED HER!"

Tiger stopped

"What?"

"The cats grabbed her and took her to their hideout. " Tony said

"Well let's go get her." Tiger said as he started to leave

"Uh…..we have a little problem with that." Tony said

"And what's that?" Tiger asked

"We don't know where their hideout is exactly." Fivel said

"Um…well YOU guyes don't know heh…. Where the hideout is." Tiger said nervously

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked

"Well the cats know that I'm friendly with you mice and so they tried….um….. Heh.. Heh.." Tiger said nervously

"What did they do?" fivel asked

"Well, they tried to bribe me to capture all you mice." Tiger said

"So they tried to bribe you to betray us mice?" Tony asked

"Um…. yea, but I wasn't going to!" tiger said" I wouldn't do that." "You have to know I wouldn't do that to you guyes."

"Ok we know you wouldn't but we still need to get Alicia back." Fivel said

"We come on I can take you to the hideout." Tiger said as he turned to leave

"Wait, wait." Tony said

"What?"

"How come nobody told me about Alicia?" Tony asked

Fivel and Tiger looked at each other

"Well we thought that…..it wasn't our place to tell you about her. "Fivel said

Tony gave a puzzled look

"So when were you going to tell me?" he asked

"Well… I don't know." Fivel said "We thought that Bridgett should tell you instead."

"So even though we were living together for a couple days she couldn't have said something?" Tony asked

"Well, to be honest she thought that you were dead, actually we all did." Fivel said "And than we found you in the sewer and it was a shock to all of us." "It was like you were back from the dead."

"Well as you can see I'm not dead." Tony said "How did Bridgett and Alicia get out alive?" he asked

"Well it's kind of a long story." Fivel said

"Well tell me anyway." Tony said "I thought they were dead."

"Ok, I'll tell you on the way over to the hideout." Fivel said with a sigh….

This wasn't going to be easy…...


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO…...

" MAMA! PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Fivel yelled as the room was shaking violently and things were falling off the walls and onto the floor and smoke filled the house."

"HERE!" Papa yelled as he ran into the room and grabbed Fivel by the hand and ran back into the front room with the rest of the family.

"The cats are back and we need to get out of here!" Papa yelled as the family ran through the door and stood by the wall to stay out of sight.

When the family got outside it was frantic cats and mice were running everywhere things were falling or crumbling down.

QUICKLY NOW!" Papa yelled as they ran along the side of the wall.

The were just about to reach safety when a shadow fell on them. The family looked up to find a cat about to pounce on them.

"RUN!" Pappa yelled as he pulled his family to safety.

The family ran as fast as they could with the cat snapping at their feet.

When they spotted a safe place to run into they dove for it but slipped on an ice patch and went sliding across the ice and crashed through a weak spot in the wall. The family got up and saw the cat still coming for them. They started running through the inside of wall of the house. Fivel looked back and saw the cat growling and trying to paw its way through the wall. The sound began to fade as they got further and further away from the cat.

Eventually when they thought they were safe, they stopped running to catch their breaths.

"Is everybody ok?" Papa asked

" Yea, I think so." everybody said

"You guys stay here I'm going to find us something to eat." Papa said.

He walked down the hall a few feet and came to a hole in the wall and disappeared through it.

A few minutes later papa came back carrying a piece of bread and the family chowed down on breakfast.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tanya asked

"We'll wait here for a while until the cats are gone." Papa said

"But Papa, that could be for weeks." Tanya said "We can't live here forever."

"What else are we going to do?" he asked

Tanya let out a sigh and than sat down

A COUPLE DAYS LATER…

The family was awoken by the sounds of gunshots and than silence.

"What was that!" Fivel asked

"Never mind, that lets just get out of here." Papa said as he led the way to the outside.

Outside the streets were littered with rubble and the bodies of the dead.

"Those animals did this." Papa said mostly to himself

"So what now?" Tonya asked

"What about all our friends?" Fivel asked

"And what about survivors?" Mama asked

Sigh "We have to find the survivors and shelter." was the answer

The family walked a little further down the road, looking through any rubble for survivors. They were just about to give up when they heard a weak tiny voice coming from one of the human houses. They looked over to find Bridget crawling from the house carrying a baby in her arms.

Papa ran to her and helped her

"What happened?" he asked and he noticed the blood running down her side.

"Gunshots…..To…Tony." she whispered "They…..got….

Tony." and than she passed out…

1 WEEK LATER…

Bridget woke up to a doctor tending to her wounds and

Papa Mouskowitz standing by her bed.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Bridget your safe." Papa assured her

"Where's Alicia?" she asked worried

"Who?"

"My baby." she answered

"She's sleeping, she safe, Mama is taking care of her." Papa said "You've been out for a week, tell me what happened and where's Tony?"

Bridgett looked down at the blanket "I….don't know." she said

"Well tell me what happened." Papa asked

"Well….. When the cats attacked we ran outside to the nearest house to safety, and we stayed there for a while and than Tony…. He….. Went to go find food for us." she stopped

"And than what happened?" he tried to get her to go on

"Well, a human caught us…. Well I mean I put the baby in a safe place and went with him to find food." And than a human caught us and he told me to run…."

She wiped away a tear "I thought he was right behind me." So I just ran thinking like I said before that he was right behind me and than I heard a gunshot and I felt something hit me." I fell to the ground but I was close to the mouse hole so I dragged myself towards it and with luck I made it. " I grabbed my daughter and made my way outside and that's when I found you guyes."

She put her face on her paws and tried not to cry

"So you don't know what happened to Tony?" Papa asked

"I…think he's…dead." Bridget said with a few more tears to wiped away.

"I want to go back to sleep now." Bridgett said

"You should eat something." the doctor said "And than you can go back to sleep."

"I'll be right back." Papa said as he and the doctor got up to leave the room. Bridgett laid back down and watched them leave.

Papa closed the door to Bridgett's room and looked at his family

"So is she ok?" Mama asked

"Yes, but….Fivel I need to talk to you." he said "I know that you and Tony were friends but….."

"But what?" the young mouse asked "What happened to Tony?"

Papa walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder

"Tony…..died when the cats attacked." papa said

"No, he didn't, he couldn't have." Fivel said "I can get Tiger and we can go find him." Fivel said

"You found Tiger?" Papa asked

"Yea, he wanted to find us to make sure we were ok." Fivel said

"I can go get Tiger and we can go find Tony." Fivel said as he turned to leave and ran out the door

"FIVEL!" Mama called as she chased him out the door

She turned towards papa "Your not going to stop him?" she cried

Papa just stared at the ground "No" he said sadly

"But there could still be cats out there." she cried

"He will have Tiger and eventually he'll realize that Tony is dead." Papa said as he still stared at the ground.

Mama just looked at him with a shocked look on her face

"IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" she shouted as she put her hands on her hips and than left the room

Papa shook head…

PRESENT DAY…

Tony just stared at the ground in disbelief as the three of them walked down the sewer

"They survived….." Tony said under his breath but just loud enough for Fivel to hear " And I had thought that I had lost them."

"Well we thought the same about you." Fivel said " And here you are."

"Yea, I know." Tony said

"The only question is, is how are you going to explain all this to Bridget?" Fivel asked

Tony let out a sigh " I'll find a way ok." was the answer

"How are you going to tell her when you won't even tell us what happened?" Fivel asked

Sigh….."Philly, don't worry about it." Tony said trying to change the subject " I'll find a way to explain."

"How?"

"I'll fi-" Tony started to say '

"Hey do you guys hear music?" Tiger asked

Both mice stood still and listened to where the sound was coming from

"Yea, that's where the cats must be." Fivel said " LET'S GO! Fivel said excitedly and started running towards the sound

"Hey wait!" Tony called after him and started running after him until Fivel stopped short causing Tony to run into Fivel making him fall over the edge. Fivel tried to grab the ledge but instead grabbed Tony;s arm and they both fell and landed with a thud

The cats looked at their new snacks

"Well, well, well lookie who we have here." one of them said as he got closer and closer to them "A couple of snacks."

Both mice got up and backed up against the wall both looking for a way out

"Gee got anymore good ideas?" Tony said under his breath but made sure that Fivel could hear

Fivel gulped "Uh….how about this one?" he asked RUN!

And he took off running along the side of the wall

"FIVEL!" Tony yelled after him

"After him!" the leader yelled "I'll deal with this mouse."

He watched the others chase after Fivel and than turned his attention back towards Tony

"Now, lets get back to my snack." he said as he inches closer and closer towards Tony with an evil smile and teeth.

Tony gulped and inched towards the right making the cat move to the right. Tony moved back to where he was and the cat did the same

"HEY YOU WITH THE FUR!" yelled a voice

Both Tony and the cat looked up to find Tiger

"Tiger?" the cat asked

"Tony run!" Tiger yelled

Tony ran towards the cat between his legs, the cat watched as his snack got away

"HEY!" he yelled "Get back here!" and started running after Tony

He looked back at the cat who was getting closer and closer

He needed a place to hide and quick he looked back again and than looked forward he was running out of space he stopped at a wall and looked around than suddenly he felt the floor crack Tony quickly looked around and started to get off that area but it was too late the flood gave way and Tony felt himself falling into blackness…


End file.
